


Sunmourn

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Male Slash, Slow Build, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: This is the story of Varanthas Sunmourn and how he came to be a Demon Hunter.





	Sunmourn

Our story begins the day Varanthas Sunmourn gets assigned to Tempest Keep. He's a young soldier then, untested and eager to make an impression on his superiors. Ultimately he hopes to one day be able to meet Prince Kael'thas, to thank him personally for saving their people. He remembers all too vividly his mother's pangs of withdrawal, the way she stumbled about their broken home with glassy unfocussed eyes. His father, lost to madness and slain by the guards after he failed to satisfy his addiction to mana and turned into a withered shell of his former self. All the others who couldn't fight the thirst. Kael'thas is a hero, of that he is firmly convinced. Naturally he volunteeres to leave Firewing Post in Terokkar forest and make his way to Netherstorm when the call comes.   
Turns out he didn't need to, all the newest recruits from Azeroth are being withdrawn from their posts around Outland and sent to Tempest Keep. The higher ups are tight lipped about the reasons, but the rumor mill is churning. There's talk about attacks by marauding adventurers from both Horde and Alliance, as well as Shar'tari forces. Even more worrisome, there are talks about heavy losses on Kael'thas side. 

At either rate, when officer Dawnblade comes to tell him that he's going to Netherstorm he thanks her and salutes. The weary eyed officer gives him a curt nod and a somewhat regretful smile.

"You'll do fine I'm sure," she mutters without conviction. 

"Of course," he replies confidently and falters at the way her smile cracks.

"Recruit Sunmourn.." she sighs and runs a hand through her short brown hair. "I'm under strict orders not to talk. Just.. I can't bear to watch you young elves march to your doom!" 

His eyes widen and he quickly looks around. A group of nearby soldiers are staring coldly at them. He's sure she'll get into trouble for this. He swallows and tries to make her realize she's being watched. Dissenters get dealt with swiftly. The older elf scowls and throws the soldiers a look. They turn back to their conversation but the damage is done.

"Listen, I don't care about the cause anymore. This entire expedition is a mess. Outland is simply too big, our enemies too numerous," she says in a low voice. 

Varanthas makes an impassive face and straightens quickly when he sees one of the higher ups and an enforcer approach them with cold looks. Her eyes flash when she looks over her shoulder and turns back to him with something akin to despair in her eyes. 

"Recruit Sunmourn, you're young and talented. I've watched you train. Our people will be better served if elves like you survive. So if the fighting gets too tough.. If the enemies outnumber you.. Run. Run and live to fight another day. The Sin'dorei must survive!"

"Officer Dawnblade," an authorative voice bellows behind her, making her flinch. "Come with me."

Varanthas fights to keep his expression impassive when a tall broad shouldered enforcer grabs her shoulder and marches her inside a nearby building. He's too new to know for sure, but the slender elf mage that stares at him looks like someone who's in charge. She practically radiates power, plus she's wearing finely stitched crimson robes. 

"You there," she says in a silvery voice. "Recruit. I believe you're needed elsewhere."

"Yes ma'am," he salutes sharply. 

The mage lets out a chuckle that sends chills down his spine as he hurries towards the cart that's waiting on the edge of the forest. Ten other young recruits in standart issue chainmail are already sitting on benches opposite each other. He looks around for familiar faces, but recognizes no one. His heart sinks a little when the only free spot is next to a grim looking elf who glares at him when he sits down on his right. His raven hair is a stark contrast to his pale white skin. It's tied back in a simple ponytail. Varanthas gives him a small smile that makes him huff and glare at the floor. No conversation coming from that one. The elf opposite him looks out of it and his armor stinks like Manathistle. He meets the eyes of the elf next to him, who shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. He's sitting at the very back of the cart, so he can at least look at the passing landscape as they rattle through the forest. The hard wooden bench jolts him every time the cart runs over a small rock so he can't sleep. The elf on his left might as well be a statue, so he busies himself counting trees as they pass. Soon enough they leave the forest and the air grows thinner as they ascend the narrow path to Bladespire Mountains. He's never seen such a hostile landscape before. Tensions rise when a gigantic raptor chases after their cart, but a few fireballs from the officer accompanying them sends it off. It's night, or as close as it gets to night in Netherstorm, when they near Tempest Keep. He marvels at the alien architecture of the floating fortress. It seems to consist of gargantuan crystal clusters and golden platforms connected by glowing purple wires. When they finally get out of the cart one of the other recruits elbows his side none too gently.

"Hey check it out! That thing hums!" He whispers loudly and points up at the fortress.

Varanthas squints and strains his ears and, indeed, he can make out a faint hum. Before he can wonder more, a floating platform descends from the keep. Two mages and an officer, juding by his armor, are standing on it. The mages look concentrated, so they must be the ones making the platform fly. 

"Welcome to Netherstorm," the officer greets them and gives each recruit an assessing gaze. "What, only eleven today? Is that all you can muster?"

The mage who had accompanied them shrinks back. "Apologies, but Firewing Post is strained as it is with your constant requests for soldiers.."

"Nevermind," the officer bellows with a frown. "You're Bloodwarders as of now. Get on the platform. You'll be shown to your new quarters, then you get to meet your boss."

Slightly taken aback by the rude welcoming Varanthas obeys and steps on the platform. The recruits get in rows of six and five respectively. The grim looking elf from before is standing in the row in front of him. He's a head taller than him so he can't see much. It makes him feel queasy when the platform lifts and takes off for the entrance of the Keep. Thankfully it doesn't wobble. The officer frog marches them through the narrow gate and into a huge crystal tunnel. Crimson Sin'dorei banners adorn the pale lavender crystal walls. Soldiers with dark expressions line the walls below them and muster the new meat dismissively as they walk past. Varanthas dares not look at them and keeps his eyes fixed on the back of the grim elf's head. For the first time since he stepped through the Dark Portal he begins to feel doubt. None of the elves he sees on their short tour through the keep look like they really want to be there. An air of fear and dread hangs over the beautiful crystal halls. They're shown into a room tucked away beside the hallway leading to the High Astromancer's chamber. Five bunk beds have been stuffed into the room along with five small lockers. 

"You're expected to take care of your own stuff. Don't come complaining if something gets stolen," the senior footsoldier they got dumped on comments with a dark look. 

The officer left them as soon as the tour ended and ordered the surly looking elf to show them their quarters. 

"Excuse me, there are only ten beds," a timid recruit points out. 

"Huh. Guess you'll have to share," he drawls sarcastically. "Any volunteers?"

Embarrassed silence follows his snide remark during which the recruits avoid eye-contact. He lets out a snort and shakes his head.

"Listen up, pretties. This here isn't Terokkar or wherever you're from. This is war. All you need to do is nod and obey. Don't like it? Too bad, you signed up for this. Believe me, if I'd known what I was in for I wouldn't be here either. If your brain is any bigger than a marble you won't mention that to any higher ups. You know what happens to dissenters."

The recruits nod and share worried looks once he leaves. "So who'll sleep on the floor?"

"Are you kidding me?" A brown haired recruit complains. "I've never slept on the ground in my entire life!"

"Let's settle this later, alright? We're supposed to be meeting our superiors now," Varanthas points out.

"Good point," another young elf grumbles. "Let's get going before they toss us into the Twisting Nether."

Needless to say, where they had been training and gaining experience with patrol duties before, things changed abruptly. They were no longer the new guys, they were now soldiers like everyone else. Varanthas' unit was spared from battles for the first week, then it was their turn to repel an attacking force consisting of various adventurers. The battle was gruesome. From the original eleven elves he shared a room with, him and the grim looking elf were the only ones left after a mere month. They still hadn't exchanged more than a handful of words, but Varanthas no longer thought of him as grim. Rather, he was focused. When they were training in the guard quarters the raven haired elf was the first one to arrive and the last to leave. Varanthas had learned a few things just from observing him. That, and he was plain nice to look at. When he'd commented as much in a private moment, the response hadn't been very kind, though. 

"I'm not interested," the raven haired elf had prectically hissed, tense all over. "What the fel made you assume- You must be extremely dim-witted. Get out of my sight!"

Varanthas's shoulders slumped after the fuming elf stormed away. What a shame.

So he contended himself with watching the muscles on his bare back strain as he practiced his moves on a target dummy. 

"Recruit Varanthas! Enough slacking off, get back to work! Commander Sarannis is coming for an inspection!" Officer Beloran bellowed. 

Varanthas sighed quietly and picked up his discarded sword. He had no fondness for the stiff utalitarian moves they were taught and liked to throw in his own ideas. It often went uncommented, though sometimes he got punished for acting out. 

"Recruits salute," the officer shouted half an hour later, to which the other dozen recruits stopped what they were doing and spun around to salute sharply. 

Commander Sarannis approached them, flanked by two blank faced guards. The commander was a stunningly beautiful elf with fiery red hair in a bun. She wore a neutral expression as she came to stand besides the officer who saluted her as well. 

"Greetings," she said as she casually rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. "I'm here for one purpose. To assess your abilities and write recommendations. To this end I want you to pair up and show me your skills in both, hand to hand and armed combat. Now pick your partners."

"You heard the Commander!" Officer Beloran shouted.

The young elves broke out into activity and muttering conversations as they grouped up. Varanthas admired her methods and began to look for a suitable sparring partner. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Sunmourn, I want to fight you," the raven haired elf declared darkly, staring him down from less than two feet away.

"Excuse me?" Varanthas craned his head up and blinked slowly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Kayn Sunfury," he said and straightened proudly.

"Sunfu... Wait, the Kayn Sunfury?" Varanthas boggled. "Son of Aran'el Sunfury, leader of the elite Sunfury warriors?"

"Yes," he replied impatiently. "Now answer the question."

"I uh," Varanthas glanced around, thinking frantically. "Why me, specifically?"

Kayn ground his teeth and glanced in direction of the Commander. The murmuring was slowly dying out as most people were partnered up.

"Are you scared?" Kayn taunted.

"Hah," he grinned and rolled his shoulders. "Quite the opposite. I was just surprised, is all. You hardly ever talk to me."

"So it is decided," Kayn said and stood next to him, stiff as a statue.

"Who put that stick up your ass?" He muttered with a small grin as Kayn stiffened further.

"I do not have a 'stick up my ass', as you so delicately put it . I am merely looking to make a good impression on the Commander, since I don't intend to die a foot soldier with the rest of you rabble!"

"Wow," Varathas frowned and gave him a sidelong glance. "I didn't mean to-"

"Silence!" Officer Beloran bellowed as the commander stepped froward.

"We begin with armed combat, as you will not face the enemy without a weapon in hand," Sarannis began with a small chuckle. "Grab your swords and get into position. You will commence on my mark. We will observe you from up here."

Varanthas twirled his sword in his hand and watched Kayn assume perfect posture immediately. The bulky shield they were forced to use weighed heavy on his left arm, while the taller elf looked perfectly comfortable. He'd much prefer to dual wield, but it was not permitted. Sarannis whistled sharply enough to leave his ears ringing. From the way the others cringed they felt the same. Even Kayn's brows twitched. 

"Begin!" 

Varanthas watched Kayn watch him. It didn't look like the dark haired elf was about to make a move. With a small sigh he raised his blade and charged. Of course he'd expected Kayn to be a tough opponent, but he quickly regretted underestimating him like that. Kayn was a fiend. He easily matched his speed and managed to counter all his moves, even the ones he'd practiced alone. His defense was solid as rock and he did not manage to put a single scratch on him at first. Varanthas lost track of time and all awareness of the onlookers, focusing solely on the dark haired elf who looked infuriatingly calm. An idea struck him and he started to smirk. 

"This is so much fun," he commented as he took a couple steps back. "You're pretty good. I guess it's true what they say about the Sunfury."

"Of course," the dark haired elf replied immediately. 

Varanthas smirked and began to circle him. "How long have you been training? Since you could walk? Those muscles speak for themselves.."

"What's your point?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Hm..," Varanthas murmured as he looked him over, making no attempt to hide his appreciation. 

As expected, the taller elf began to look pissed off and lowered his shield a little to better keep an eye on him. The attention was making him uncomfortable, which was what Varanthas expected. Just a little more..

"Will you quit staring at me?" Kayn snapped and finally went on the offense. 

It seemed he was a little too successful. Kayn's assault was brutal and he had some trouble dealing with the annoying shield. Varanthas himself began to feel annoyed at how long this was taking. 

"I've gotta hand it to you," he grit out after parrying a particularly mean blow. "All my other sparring partners would've given up by now."

"I don't get why. Obviously the officers were exaggerating when they praised your talent," Kayn sneered. 

"Oh?" 

"No matter how much talent you may have, it's all worthless without hard work and dedication!" Kayn growled and charged at him. 

"Ah, so that's his problem," Varanthas muttered under his breath as everything clicked into place.

The reason for Kayn's hostility. The reason why he trained longer than anyone else. It was all because the instructors back at Firewing Post loved to gush about his talent. Kayn, being the son of a famous Sin'dorei leader, must've felt extremely jealous for being overshadowed by a mere commoner. Varanthas expected the blow and put all of his strenght into blocking it, but the shield cracked straight through the middle. He gaped at it and failed to react when Kayn pushed his advance, so he got a nasty cut on his chest. He fell to his knees and fumbled numbly with the leather clasps on his left arm. This was a first. No one put him on his knees before. Awareness of his surroundings came back abruptly and he heard the whispers that broke out at his apparent defeat. Numbness receded and got replaced with a burning rage that filled his chest. Rage at the humiliation in front of everybody, the indignity of his position. The commoner kneeling before his lord. It woke unpleasant memories that only added to his fury. 

"Do you see now?" Kayn asked haughtily. "Talent will never beat hard work."

A shrill whistle cut through the stunned silence. Sarannis was looking mighty pleased as she stood on her platform.

"Good job. Ten minute break, then we continue."

The recruits saluted and immediately slumped to the ground to catch their breath. Varanthas stared at the blade clenched in the fist he was leaning on. His mind was still reeling at the realization that he lost. It ached and sent hot shame through him whenever he thought of the practice sessions he skipped, thinking himself above it all. And he was, at least until today. 

"Kayn Sunfury," he murmured slowly. 

"Looks like you finally met your match, eh?" A hand appeared in his field of vision.

Varanthas blinked and looked up at the grinning face of a tan elf with ash blond hair. "Belath." He gripped the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. When he looked around he saw Kayn sitting by himself, polishing his blade with a thoughtful expression.

"Nah, don't even look," Belath chided and turned him towards a group of young elves. "Awesome match. Sucks that you lost in the end, though. No one likes Kayn."

"Is that so?" He muttered as he sat down. "Neither do I at the moment."

"Tough match," a redhead commented. 

"You did well, man. I sparred with that guy once. Total freak. It's a wonder you held up as long as you did."

"Yeah, heard he never sleeps."

"How long did we fight?" He asked and accepted the flask of water Belath handed him. 

"Say about fifteen minutes?" The tan elf mused.

"Nah, longer." 

"Twenty?"

"I say twenty five. Sarannis was totally into it."

Varanthas glanced over to where the Commander was talking animatedly with Officer Beloran. "Well, I'd say we made an impression. Surely Kayn will be made Officer after that display."

"Bah, don't say that. He'll drill us to death," Belath made a face. "That guy's a fanatic. Did you hear that he's the son of some famous general?"

"Sunfury. Name says it all."

"Yeah. Hey Varanthas, weren't you guys stationed at the same outpost?"

Varanthas cocked his head and frowned. "We were. Never met him before, though. He must've been one of the higher ups there."

"So why would he come here as a grunt?"

"Maybe he was disgraced?" Belath wondered with a small smirk. "Get this. Maybe he got demoted."

"Why would he get demoted, Belath? He's a stickler for the rules, that doesn't seem likely."

"Wishful thinking, I guess. He sounds so full of himself it makes me wanna puke," Belath rolled his eyes and put an arm around Varanthas' shoulder. 

Varanthas tugged some of his honey blond hair out from under Belath's arm and prodded at the gash on his chest. It was bleeding only sluggishly now, but stung like a bitch.

"Anyone got a potion or some salve?" He asked. "Kayn got me good."

"What the fel's wrong with you?" Belath gave him a weird look. "What're you so happy about?"

Varanthas stopped trying to suppress the broad grin that was trying to grow on his face and accepted the glowing red flask someone handed him. It prickled all the way down his throat. 

"Well," he drawled and glanced over to where one of Sarannis' guards was talking to Kayn. "I've never, and I mean never, lost so badly. That's gonna mess with any elf's head. I just wanna beat him now. It's all I can think about!"

"Seriously? You're nuts, Sunmourn!"

Varanthas laughed and elbowed Belath in the ribs. A shadow fell over their small group and they looked up to see another of the blank faced guards staring them down.

"Recruit Sunmourn, you will fight Recruit Sunfury again in the next match. Commander Sarannis wills it so."

"I see," Varanthas replied slowly. 

The guard spun around on his heels and marched back to the Commander's side. She was watching him curiously. Varanthas got a weird foreboding feeling that made him blink and look down, rubbing at the mending wound on his chest. He'd felt like that once before and his life had changed dramatically afterwards. 

"Alright, break is over. Move over to where we put straw on the floor. You will not always fight in the most pleasant circumstances. Pull off your shirts and weapons. Feel free to pick your partner again." 

Varanthas obeyed and pulled his shirt over his head. He noted that the wound had closed and left but a small barely visible scar on his sunkissed skin. He rolled his shoulders and looked at Kayn who stood a little off to the side. Varanthas walked extra slow so he could take some time to appreciate Kayn's muscular build. It was almost impressive how he seemed to have not a single gram of fat on him. He himself never manged to get quite as fit, but he knew he was strong enough to match him. Despite his habit to slack off during sparring drills, Varanthas never missed a chance to work on his physique. He cracked his knuckles and grinned broadly at the scowling elf.

"Nice to see you again," he leered at Kayn. "Literally."

"Shut up," Kayn hissed. "It seems you still haven't learned your lesson."

"What lesson? All you did was make me want to beat you," he smirked.

Kayn's eyes narrowed dangerously as a vein began to tick on his forehead. He felt quietly triumphant at how easy it was to rile him up. 

"Everyone partnered up? Good. Now, same drill as before. You will begin on my mark and I will watch," Sarannis let her gaze wander over the assembled recruits. "I should mention that those who are unfit to serve under Prince Kael'thas will be sent back to their outposts. Surely you understand that the Prince's security needs to be the best in all of Outland!"

A few murmurs arose after her declaration that quickly died down when Officer Beloran glared at the offenders. 

"Begin!"

This time Kayn wasted no time before he rushed him. Varanthas narrowed his eyes with a grin and crouched. Sure enough the taller elf underestimated his strenght. Varanthas wasn't small by Sin'dorei standarts, but Kayn was abnormally tall. He was strong and his grip crushing, but Varanthas refused to let it show. He gave as good as he got and managed to wind out of being pinned down time and time again. A small part of his brain enjoyed the feeling of their naked chests sliding together and the small grunts of exertion he made, but he was mostly focused on holding out. Pissing him off had been intentional, after all. There would be bruises to show for Kayn's anger, but it was well worth it when the taller elf's strenght began to lessen. Varanthas hadn't forgotten his own rage and his vengeance was swift. Kayn blinked and looked absolutely stunned after Varanthas pinned him on the floor in a flawless hold. His muscles strained with effort, but he didn't let up. 

"Do you yield?" He asked calmly.

"Do I yield?! Never!" Kayn grunted angrily and tried to twist around, getting straw all in his shiny ebon hair. 

"You know, you have a point. Let's stay like this a little longer," Varanthas murmured directly into his ear. 

He'd managed to pin both of the taller elf's legs with his own and twist his right arm behind his back, so he was clinging to his left side. At his words he felt Kayn tense and prepared to hold on tightly, but all that happened when he looked up was that the tips of his ears turned pink. Huh. Varanthas grinned slowly while Kayn turned his head to the side, as far away from him as he could. 

"You disgust me," he spat without heat.

"Aw come on, I'm just teasing you," Varanthas replied and squeezed when he tried to struggle free. "Oh by the way, do you yield?"

"I will never surrender," Kayn growled stubbornly. 

"Then we'll keep lying here."

"You're probably used to this," he sneered. "I heard that commoners like tumbles in the hay."

Varanthas frowned. "No need to be a dick, Kayn. We're all looking to get ahead here."

"Get ahead?" Kayn snorted and turned his head to glare at him. "You, an impostor, must be looking for ways to smuggle into the higher positions!"

"And you don't need to, because you're a fancy noble," Varanthas rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? Ah, it's probably because I'm a stupid peasant."

"Precisely."

They glared at each other. "You're such a dick, Kayn. It's really disappointing."

"Like I have need to impress you, Sunmourn," he snapped. "You're just another obstacle in my way."

"Then I shall endeavour to make it worth your while," Varanthas smirked sharply in return. "I shall be the biggest obstacle you've ever faced."

"You are infuriating!" Kayn growled and almost managed to break his hold in the ensuing struggle.

A sharp whistle made them both jerk in surprise. They looked up to find themselves surrounded by a ring of curious onlookers. Kayn's face immediately turned into a mask while Varanthas smirked.

"Your opponent has not yet yielded," Sarannis stated with a small smile from where she stood at their feet. "I can not officially end this match yet."

"Come on Kayn, people are waiting," the corners of his mouth were twitching when Kayn glared evilly at him.

"I will not yield to the likes of you!"

"You're adamant about this?" Sarannis asked in amusement.

"Yes, Commander," Kayn replied stoically and attempted to kick him in the shin when he giggled.

"Alright then. This match has no winner. Do not look surprised, Recruit Sunmourn. We don't have all day. You both will get plenty of opportunities for a rematch, that much I can guarantee. Now line up so we can finish."

Varanthas felt cheated and didn't even retaliate when Kayn purposely stepped on his foot as they both got up. He pouted as they lined up facing the Commander. 

"You all have done well today. Some more so than others. I have prepared a list with the names of those exceptional recruits that will begin training for the upper ranks tomorrow, as well as their future stations."

Varanthas straightened. Sarannis accepted a parchment from Officer Beloran and gave them all a brief look before opening it.

"Andarus Evermorn, the Mechanar. Belath Dawnblade, Eclipse Point. Delas Riverwind, the Botanica. Geronas Stillwind, Crimson Point. Kayn Sunfury, Tempest Keep. Lithiras Sunblade, the Arkatraz. Sirius Ebonwing, Eclipse Point. Varanthas Sunmourn, Tempest Keep. Congratulations, Recruits. The seven of you can go now. As for the rest of you..."

Varanthas chanced a look at the eight remaining recruits, who all looked either relieved or sad, and let out a small sigh. Belath shot him a look and raised his brows. 

"Now you're unhappy? What is it with you today?"

"I'm not unhappy, of course not," Varanthas replied quickly as they rounded the corner to their quarters. 

"But?"

"I was just thinking.."

"Bout what?"

"Nothing. After all I'm just a stupid peasant," he muttered with a frown.

"Don't let it get to you," Belath said and slapped his shoulder. "We made it, Var. We're goin' places!"

"Yeah. Wish they didn't stick us to the opposite ends of Outland, though."

"It's gonna be pretty boring without you, I'll admit."

"Who's gonna beat you at cards now?" Varanthas sighed dramatically. "You'll have to stick to Sirius, I guess."

"Whatever. He's a whiner," Belath grunted and climbed on top of his bunk bed.

Varanthas sat down on the bed below him and inspected his blade. It got quite a few scratches from his prior match. Eyeing it with disgust he tossed it below his bed. Standard issue stuff was such poor quality.. Once upon a time he had access to the finest blades in Quel'thalas and he keenly missed handling a sword tailored only to him. 

"So Varanthas. You'll be a royal guard from now on. I don't mean to rain on your parade, but have you heard the rumors?"

"No, I don't listen to the grapevine. Some people seriously claim that Capernian made out with Lord Sanguinar in a broom closet last week."

"Something to ease the tension..," Belath muttered with a strained chuckle. "No, what I mean is that the fighting is only gonna get worse. There's been talk about Kael'thas.. supposedly he's not quite in his right mind anymore."

"Belath, shut up! What if someone hears you?!"

"No one's here, besides I'll be leaving in a few hours. Guess I just want you to be careful, buddy."

"Thanks," Varanthas laid down on his back and stared up at the ratty mattress above him. 

The seven recruits began training for their new positions on the same day. It was gruelling and some instructors took an almost sadistic joy in pushing them to their limits. Kayn never complained. In fact, he seemed to enjoy working his ass off for little to no praise. Varanthas wondered what fuelled him. Given that they were the only two new officer trainees, they were put in a room with six senior trainees. Much to his dismay there was only one free bunk bed when he arrived at his new room, and it was the bed above Kayn. 

"Hey can we switch beds?" He asked after he popped his head down the side.

Kayn gave him a dismissive scowl. "No."

"Why not?" He whined. "I hate sleeping on top."

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Kayn narrowed his eyes.

"Forget it," he sighed and laid back down. 

Soldiers in Tempest Keep lived according to a cicadian cycle consisting of eight hour shifts, eight hours for rest and eight for recreational activities, which basically meant they were expected to train during that time. Needless to say he felt rather caged after a while. The humming crystal walls were beautiful at first, but after a while they became stifling. Not many elves were friendly and the mages kept to themselves of course. Kael'thas never showed his face and entrance to the Bridge was forbidden. 

"Wasn't always like that. He's shutting himself in with his advisors for light knows what," an older recruit said.

"All the time?" He asked the elf on the top bunk across from their bed. 

"Yeah. No one but the highest ranks are allowed to see him."

"Did you guys hear that we lost a mana forge?!" 

Everyone turned their head when the door flew open and a wide eyed recruit burst into their room. 

"What! Which one?"

"Duro! It was a massacre, there were no survivors!"

Worried murmurs followed his words. Varanthas frowned up at the high ceiling and felt an unfamiliar feeling clench his stomach. 

"Do you guys ever think.. we're on the losing side?" He asked in a low voice.

The other elves sent each other wide-eyed looks before almost everybody looked at Kayn. They knew that the two of them didn't get along. Kayn however remained silent. It shocked them more than his words. 

"Kayn what do you think?" Someone asked timidly.

The sound of a whetting stone being drawn along a blade was their only reply for a few beats.

"I have wondered the same," he finally answered in a low voice. "It doesn't matter, though. There is no way out of here that's not in a body bag."

A small incredulous frown grew on his face. Had Kayn just agreed with him? And what was it he said, it didn't matter cause there was no way out? The way he'd said it had sounded strange, off somehow. As if he was hiding something. Maybe it was just his imagination, but after all this time he spend watching him he became easier to read. He resisted leaning over the edge of his bed again and decided to stay put until the others were either asleep or off to train. Sure enough, the rhythmic sound of Kayn sharpening his blade lulled him into a light sleep. After a while he woke up to find the room completely empty. Varanthas yawned and jerked up when he saw Kayn staring at him from where he was standing beside the bed.

"Light's sake Kayn! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He gasped and clutched at his chest. 

"You let your guard down too easily," was all he said before he walked off.

Varanthas stared after him and shook his head in bemusement before he climbed down the rickety bunk bed. He grabbed a towel and decided to head for the training area. Apparently Kayn had the same idea and they now tried to ignore each other as much as possible while pummeling their target dummies. Which just so happened to be the next to each other. Varanthas clenched his teeth and tried to focus on improving his defensive moves, but the sounds of exertion Kayn made distracted him. The little grunts and huffs were innocuous enough, but he was still hyperaware of them. After half an hour he gave up and watched the raven haired elf attempt to break the dummy with hands and feet while looking thoroughly pissed. He sighed and grabbed his towel before he turned around in hopes of finding a sparring partner. It was such a shame. After Belath shipped out there was really only Kayn left if he wanted a good match. The older officers didn't bother training very often, preferring to play dice and get wasted instead. A calloused hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

"Sunmourn," Kayn demanded, only sounding slightly out of breath. "Where do you think you're going?"

Varanthas raised his brows and threw him a look over his shoulder. There was a strange glint in his emerald eyes as he glared down at him. 

"What?" He asked mulishly. "Are you gonna try and off me now that there are no witnesses?"

"Don't be dramatic. I just want a rematch. This time you won't surprise me."

"Oh, but I'm full of surprises," he grinned before he shrugged, feeling the weight of the hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately the rec cycle is almost over and I need my beauty sleep."

With that he winked at Kayn and tried to walk away, but he didn't losen his grip. 

"We have fifteen minutes. Unless you're scared?" He taunted with a smirk.

Varanthas sighed in aggravation. "Sorry darling, but I really don't have time for you."

Kayn narrowed his eyes. He didn't see it coming when the taller elf shoved him, so he stumbled back a few steps. 

"What the-"

"My patience is very limited. If you don't cease with these disgusting taunts you will feel my wrath."

Varanthas frowned and rubbed at his shoulder. "For Light's sake Kayn, I'm not trying to piss you off. This is who I am and if you have a problem with it you can fuck off."

He left without looking back, feeling oddly upset. He'd come to terms with his preferences early in life and only learned that other races were less tolerant of such things when he left Quel'thalas. To be reviled by Kayn, a fellow Blood Elf of all people, stung. Especially since he genuinely thought he was attractive. He couldn't help commenting on it every once in a while, but the other elf seemingly took it the wrong way. He'd simply have to watch himself around him in the future. What an annoyance. Varanthas spent the rest of the night trying and failing to fall asleep. While the humming walls had grown into background noise, he was oddly focused on the low sound that night. The sounds of even breathing all around him did noting to lull him to sleep either. He folded one arm under his head and thought of the future instead. 

Back in Silvermoon Kael'thas was an invincible mythic figure, the man who would lead the Sin'dorei towards a new dawn. Here in Outland he was a name, spoke of in hushed tones and with mixed feelings. Some of the elves he'd met had lost their faith in him entirely and tried to find their own paths. Some were so desperate for the myth to be true that they became zealots. Here in Tempest Keep he was an elusive presence, shunning his servants altogether. Frankly, Varanthas wasn't sure what Kael'thas was to him anymore.   
He inhaled deeply and slid a hand down his naked torso, feeling faint scars and the bumps of his muscles. He let his thoughts wander freely as he reached the waistband of his breeches, only half listening to his surroundings. They were all men here and they all had needs. It was considered polite to wait a certain amount of time after someone else did their business, enough to be reasonably certain they went back to sleep. Considering that no one else seemed to be awake, he felt safe giving in to the urge.

Varanthas bit his lower lip when he slid his hand into his breeches and gave himself an experimental stroke. It had been some time since he last relieved himself, so he was quick to get aroused. He stroked himself just how he liked it, slow and sinous. Imagening larger, calloused hands he fought to keep quiet as his nerves began to tingle with pleasure. Unbidden thoughts crawled into his mind: watching Kayn's muscles strain as he worked out, his profile in the bright light of the Phoenix Hall, his fast and agile mind which cut just as easily as his blade. It only added fuel to his desire and he clenched his teeth after a small moan slipped out. Stroking faster, he couldn't help but wonder how Kayn might react if he offered him what he'd heard about in hushed conversations. How some soldiers turned to each other for comfort while their wives were back home. The thought of getting fucked by Kayn nearly drove him wild and his hips started jerking slightly. What would Kayn's sounds of pleasure be like? Like the grunts he made when he trained? Or low guttural moans like the ones- Varanthas' eyes snapped open and his hand froze on his throbbing dick when he quite clearly heard a desperate, stifled moan from the bunk bed below. It sent his pulse running for the hills. He waited with baited breath as he heard the incriminating sounds of rustling sheets and quickened breaths. Briefly he considered waiting until he was done, but he couln't will his erection down when another deep sigh reached his ears. Right then he wanted nothing more than to chance a look, to see Kayn's face, but he was certain it would not be wise. Slowly at first he tried to get himself off quickly, but hearing those sounds made him match the other's pace. He could feel the pleasure rolling through him down to his toes. Varanthas bit down on his lip and let the rush wash over him like a tide. Below him he could hear a muffled curse before the frantic sounds came to an abrupt halt. So he was done. Varanthas laid in his bed, groggily staring up at the ceiling and decided not to interpret anything into the situation. With that thought he slipped off into peaceful slumber. 

The two of them got promoted at the same time, two weeks after starting their training. More and more rumors were flying about attacks on the Mana Forges and even the Mechanaar. Tensions were high and Varanthas had too much on his plate to think more about his raven haired bunk mate. As a fresh officer he recieved a squad of five grunts to command and it was more stressful than he could've imagined. Those five elves had all served longer in the Keep than him and they let him feel it. When he glanced over to where Kayn's squad was practically hanging on his lips as he spoke he felt a rush of envy. While he was overseeing their training a harried looking messenger burst into the practice room. 

"Officer Sunmourn, urgent news," he called as he jogged over.

"Speak."

"There was an attack on the Botanica. Our forced suffered heavy losses and most of the specimen were irreparably damaged. I bring orders from High Command. They want you and you men to fly over and help search for survivors."

"When was this attack?" He asked quickly when the scout paused for air.

"Five hours ago."

"Hey boss, seems we finally getting serious," Wrenyr, a pale haired elf grinned. 

"Very well, we will deploy immediately," Varanthas said and whistled sharply. "You heard the elf, lads. We got our very first task."

"Great," a slender, grey haired elf muttered and shared a look with a redhead. "Sunir, you owe me five gold."

"Whatever," Sunir rolled his eyes before he raised his brows at Varanthas. "Shall we leave, Sunmourn?"

"Only if you're ready, Sunir," he fired back and hefted his shield. "Meet me at the entrance of the Keep in five."

"Yes sir," was the unenthusiastic reply.

He let out a quiet sigh and headed through the narrow crystal tunnels. Now that he was paying attention, it did look like there were quite a few less familiar faces. When the rest of his squad arrived they stepped on a small mage controlled platform and hovered over to the Botanica. It was one of the three large crystal pods that hovered around the Keep, kept in statsis somehow. He still didn't understand the mechanics behind it all and he didn't care. It pissed him off that there was not more backup for such an important mission. If anyone was still alive in there, how were the six of them meant to get them all out? The eerie silence at the entrance to the pod was off-putting, as well as the absence of guards inside the tunnel. 

"Be ready for anything," he murmured as they quietly made their way in.

The iron scent of blood hung thick in the air and as they walked down the ramp leading to the first lab they saw them: mountains of corpses. Varanthas' steps faltered as he beheld the sheer extent of the slaughter. Sunir let out a whistle beside him.

"Worst one I've seen yet," Renon, the grey haired elf commented darkly. "They really made a mess."

"Sunir, Vanas, start checking for survivors. Renon, Anodin, Wrenryr, with me." Varanthas' tone brooked no argument.

Thankfully his squad chose to not question his authority on this and obeyed. It surprised him a little, had the hardened soldiers rarely shown him any deference before. Anodin walked close by his side and gave him a meaningful look.

"We're giving you a chance," he said. "Don't fuck up. We've seen too many of our comrades die because of stupid orders already."

"Understood. Let's go."

Varanthas tensed when he sensed something deeper in the Botanica. This place definitely gave him the creeps. Empty tanks, research tables and dirty, sharp looking tools littered the second lab. Dissected, and even more torn apart, specimen littered the floor, their blood forming greenish puddles where the bodies laid.

"What the fel were they doing to those creatures?" He murmured after they passed a basin with a wilted lasher in it.

"Research," Renon commented uneasily. "Best not to ask for details."

"Whoa, what the- Those things are Satrys!" Wrenryr kicked one of the furry bodies on the floor of the next larger room. 

"Aren't they demons?"

"They are," Varanthas said with a worried frown. 

As they advanced there were even more bodies, elf and Satyr alike. It became clearer and clearer that they must have been working together on something. What it was became obvious when they descended into a chamber hosting a vile looking black thornbush. Beneath it laid the dead body of a massive Satyr. Varanthas felt uneasy just looking at the gross, twisted face of the thing. It felt pure evil. From then on it got progressively worse and none of his companions felt like talking anymore. The corpses they found were increasingly maimed, some partially eaten by oversized maggots. When they walked past a fallen elf's corpse a huge maggot burst out of the chest and quickly robbed towards them. Varanthas allowed his men to engage and watched in fascinated horror as it finally burst into a blob of reddish goo. 

"Disgusting!" Renon exclaimed after wiping down his sword. "Next time you don't get to hang back, boss!"

"Let's hope there is no next time," Varanthas said and nodded towards a dark lab. "Be careful. I feel like something's not quite right in there."

"Me too," Anodin commented quietly and narrowed his thick brows. "This whole place feels off, but especially that part."

"Shit, we should've gotten more backup. Did you see those corpses?" Wrenryr complained with wide frightened eyes. "They were being consumed by.. by things! We're not getting paid enough for this shit!"

"Shut up," Renon hissed. "Don't make a scene when we're on the job!"

"I'm sick of it all!" His voice rose a pitch. "Fuck glory and fuck Kael'thas! This is madness! I want out!"

"Soldier, calm down," Varanthas ordered and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Renon is right, we have to finish this. Take a break when we're back, I'll write a recommendation."

"You'd do that?" The brown haired elf blinked owlishly.

"Of course. Everyone has a limit. I'd rather not lose you to stress," he smiled lightly and patted him on the shoulder. "Now let's go and finish this. Stick together and be wary of anything."

They advanced into the darkened lab with their weapons drawn. It was silent save for the hum of the walls surrounding them, but even that sounded different from the Keep. Some light came through the tunnel leading to another chamber, illuminating a faint stripe of the floor. It seemed there were more holding pads and many more dead lashers. Varanthas tensed when he saw something move from the corner of his eye and gestured for the others to stop.

"Something's in here," he murmured. "Prepare for battle."

The group went into formation so their backs were touching as they waited for an attack. A rustling sound like leaves moving filled the room, followed by squelching gurgles. A vile reek of rot and waste filled the room. Varanthas felt his stomach clench and fought to keep down his meagre breakfast. 

"What the hell is going on?" Wrenryr whimpered.

"Shh!"

"A- AAAAAAAAH!"

He jerked when one of the backs touching his suddenly disappeared. With his shield raised he spun around and cursed the fact that he never bothered with magic.

"Someone cast a light!" He bellowed. 

"Aran'dorel," Renon muttered.

A glowing blue orb appeared above them and Varanthas sucked in a breath. They were surrounded by mutated creatures and lashers. It was Wrenryr who had gone missing.

"Fuck!" Anodin cursed empathetically. "They got him! Shit! Look at the size of that thing!"

Varanthas' gut told him not to look, but he had to. Slowly he turned to what the older elf was pointing at. Wrenryr got wrapped up by a huge dark green lasher's tentacles. His head had disappeared into the maw of the thing and his limbs were twitching uncontrollably. Visceral fear began to grip Varanthas, but he forced himself to think about his men. 

"Wrenryr!" Renon gasped. "Fuck!"

"Men, keep your guard up. We'll have to spread our attacks."

"Are you insane? We have to evacuate, there's too many of them!"

"What of Sunir and Vanas, then?" He replied calmly. "No, I will not leave my men behind. Stand and fight. We may be outnumbered, but not outmatched. We are Bloodwarders, we fight in the name of Kael'thas and all of Silvermoon!"

The other two swallowed and looked at each other. He didn't feel any pathos, but there was a grim heavyset determination in his gut. He would not roll over and die. Not to these pathetic creatures. When he shifted his weight his foot touched something solid and upon glancing down he saw Wrenryr's discarded blade. Without thinking twice he dropped his shield and picked the blade up. 

"What are you doing?"

"Maximizing my chances for survival," he responded. 

"By dropping your defense?" Renon asked incredulously.

"Exactly," a sharp grin split his face. "I'm not a very defensy person."

"Light help us all," Anodir muttered. "I think they're tired of waiting."

"We'll pluck those weeds, for Wrenryr!" 

"For Wrenryr!" The other two echoed. 

It was quite a mess. Green juices splashed all over him as he tore his way through the mutations. It was hard to contain the all consuming joy at finally getting to let loose his true skill. He'd been sick of doing everything by the book for a while now. Lasher parts flew every which way as he sliced through grasping vines and twitching leaves. The general cacophony of battle drowned out all else and when the last petal stopped twitching he looked up to find two pairs of wide green eyes staring at him. Anodir and Renon looked worse for wear as they were covered in scratches and bruises. 

"You're still alive? Good," he growled and set his eyes on the big lasher which had been busy with Wrenryr's body. "Let's kill this thing now."

"In all my years in the army I've never seen anything like that," Renon muttered to the other elf. "We might just survive."

"Hey kid, if we survive I'm gonna buy you a drink," Anodir said and hefted his shield. "In fact I'm gonna buy you drinks for the rest of the month."

"Focus," he snapped. 

The large lasher seemed to notice the attention it was getting and released the elf's body. The head was missing. It shimmered faintly as it moved down the ramp from its cage and towards them, crawling on various tentacle like appendages. 

"This thing is hungry, let's feed it some fireballs," Renon said with a grim smile. 

"Anodir, try to keep its attention. I'm going to attack from the back. Renon, do what you can with your fire magic."

"Good plan, boss."

"As soon as it gets down.. hold... now!"

Anodir charged at the creature with a loud yell. Thorny vines immediately shot out and tried to grab his sword arm. He managed to cut them off, but for each one he sliced, two seemed to grow anew. Varanthas knew they'd have to kill it quickly or risk being overwhelmed. Renon hurled fireballs at the creature, which in combination with Anodir's attack distracted it enough for Varanthas to circle around and attack from behind. He didn't know which part of the creature was the most vulnerable, so he just assumed that, like a flower, it would need its head to stay alive. Varanthas gripped his blades and performed a combo attack he'd invented. It ended with him slicing through the hard, leathery stem of the lasher and cutting off its head. The body kept twitching and its vines wriggled around for a while, until it wilted. He wiped at his cheek where a thorny vine had cut him and checked on his comrades. Anodir had sustained several cuts from the vines, but he was panting hard and grinning. Renon was just fine. His spirit lifted when he realized that they made it. 

"Now we find the other two and get the hell out of here," Anodir shuddered. 

"What about Wrenryr's body?" Renon asked and gave the corpse a doubtful look. "Should we, you know.. Take it with us?"

"And bury it where?" Varanthas asked. "No. Can you incinerate him?"

"In- what? I mean, yes of course, but isn't that a little crass?"

"What else are we to do? We can't bury him in the Eye and the ground in Netherstorm is crawling with monsters."

"Just do it, man. We'll send his tags to his family and be done with it."

"He's right," he said. "Anodir, can you go look for the other two? I'll stay with Renon just in case."

"Sure," Anodir replied uneasily. "Wouldn't wanna watch, anyway."

With that the stout elf left them to it. Renon's face was pale and he looked sick as he cast the spell. He didn't know how long they had known each other, or if they had to do this for any other comrades. The smell of burning flesh made him sick to his stomach and he turned away to hide his expression. Renon's eyes were dull when he said it was done. Varanthas went to the pile of smoking ash and retrieved the gold phoenix insignia with Wrenryr's numbers on it. 

"We're done here," he muttered. 

"Right."

Varanthas chanced a look at the red haired elf and noted with a frown that he was shaking slightly.

"Are you alright, man?" He asked and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do I look alright?" Renon replied and took a step to the side to evade him. "Let's go find the others."

Varanthas nodded and sighed quietly as the other elf walked ahead. Of course he blamed him, he was their commander. It felt like a fist curled around his insides when he thought about it like that. He was responsible for their lives and he'd already fucked up on their very first mission. Kayn wouldn't have let Wrenryr die. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this after all. With such doubts clouding his mind he almost walked into Renon when the other elf stopped suddenly.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a problem," Renon pressed out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

The other elf was shaking quite badly and when he turned around he saw. Renon's left arm was completely red and swollen. The pale elf kept scratching his skin with glassy eyes and a faint frown. 

"I'm not feeling too good," he muttered.

Varanthas' brows crashed down in a frown. He was instantly on guard and took a step back.

"Talk to me Renon, what's going on?"

"It.. it was around that thornbush I think," he muttered, "It.. whispered to me.. I went to take a look.."

"What happened then?" He asked, eyeing the way he was scratching his skin raw with a sinking feeling.

"It was just a .. a small scratch..," Renon murmured.

His face was white and glistening with sweat. Blood dripped down his arm, which had started to throb unnaturally. Varanthas tensed and drew his sword. The other elf's arm swelled up until, with a disgusting ripping sound, it burst and a green vine shot from the skin. Renon shivered all over and opened his mouth in a silent scream, but all that came out was some green bile. 

"Forgive me. It'll all be over soon."

Varanthas didn't wait for the vine to start moving, he charged Renon and swiftly decapitated him. He watched as the vine slowly stopped moving and finally hit the floor. Fear and disgust warred with hot shame inside of him. How could he have missed this? This mission was becoming more and more of a disaster. Something told him it would get worse yet as he swiftly made his way through the labs. When he was back in the first chamber he came upon a bloody scene. Anodir was kneeling by Sunir's side, looking anguished. Vanas was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" He asked as he approached them.

Anodir looked up with tears in his eyes. Seeing such a proud, battle hardened warrior cry felt like a punch in the gut. 

"Vanas ran away, the coward!" Anodir looked down at the dead elf and let out a little sob. "Sunir was overwhelmed by a maggot. I had to put him down before he got infested. I couldn't let him suffer like that..."

"Renon fared the same," Varanthas said in a low voice. "I'll take full responsiblity for their deaths. Let's get out of here."

Anodir shook his head and drew his blade. Varanthas opened his mouth to ask what the fel he was doing, but Anodir swiftly plunged it through his own chest. 

"Anodir!" He gasped. 

The older elf coughed blood and looked at him with grieving eyes. He put a shaking hand on Sunir's forehead and smiled bitterly.

"Have you ever loved somebody, Sunmourn?" 

"I..." 

"Maybe you'll ...understand my choice.. someday," he said and gave Sunir the most tender, loving expression he'd ever seen on anybody's face. 

Varanthas watched in horror and disbelief as he closed his eyes and sank down besides Sunir's body. He'd seen plenty of people die, just not by their own hand. This was an absolute disaster. He straightened his shoulders and clenched his teeth when he felt his throat constrict. The weight of his failure sat heavy on his shoulders and he returned to the Eye fully expecting to be sent back to Terokkar. Commander Sarannis was there and listened personally to his account. Varanthas kept his posture straight as he recounted every last detail of their failed mission. Her expression was troubled as he told her of the Satyrs and crazed lashers. 

"All in all, my squad is lost," he finished. "I retrieved their tags to be sent to their families. I would write the letters myself, if you allow it."

"Yes," Sarannis said after a long pause. "I will allow it. Sunmourn, you know that this is a grave failure. I expected better of you."

Varanthas clenched his jaw and bowed his head in shame. "I am aware."

"However... Given all that you've told me, it is a wonder you returned at all. A lesser elf would've jumped into the Twisting Nether after witnessing such horrors."

"Thank you," he replied slowly, wondering at her pensive tone.

"I did not expect.. Such heavy contamination. Mayhap if you'd had more soldiers these losses could have been avoided. It would be unjust to pin all the blame on you. Therefore you will not be discharged. However, I will put you under the command of Kayn Sunfury until further notice," Sarannis looked almost apologetic, which blew his mind. "Understand that there must be some consequence."

"I.. understand," he replied. 

"Good," she said with a curt nod. "Then I believe this briefing is at an end. Go report to Kayn now and know this won't be forever."

"Thank you, Commander."

Varanthas left the chamber feeling oddly like he'd gotten off the hook somehow. Sarannis hadn't been mad, she'd been uneasy and surprised. Could it be that not even she knew all that was going on? It only made him wonder. Why would Kael'thas keep his own top commanders in the dark? And most importantly, what did the presence of demons in the Botanica mean? A shiver ran down his spine and he stretched before heading towards the sparring room. Being Kayn's subordinate for now didn't sit right with him, but rationally he knew it could've been much much worse. The raven haired elf looked surprised when he walked up to where he and his squad were training. 

"Back already, Sunmourn?" He asked.

Varanthas gave him a brittle smile. "Yes, Captain."

Kayn frowned at him. "Why come bother me then?"

"Because it was a mess and I've been demoted to your squad, Captain."

"Truly?" He stared at him. "I did not expect that."

"Well, thanks I guess," he replied miserably, yet feeling oddly touched by his genuine surprise. 

"This means you are now under my command," Kayn blinked. "Alright, get a sword and a shield, we're doing defensive drills."

"Actually I'd rather dual wield. It's more my nature," he replied and forced himself to give him an arrogant grin.

Damned if he let his insecurity and fear show. They might have demoted him, but Varanthas was determined not to give up. He owed his squad that much. Kayn narrowed his eyes at him, looking irked.

"You are under my command now, Sunmourn," he growled, towering over him. "That means you'll do as I say."

"Mm, that's kind of hot," he muttered as he went to pick up his stuff. 

After he fastened the shield to his arm he looked to Kayn, who was very pointedly ignoring him as he talked to another soldier. 

"So I heard you're the new guy?" A young looking elf grinned at him. "You're Sunmourn, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What happened? You had you own squad, didn't you?"

"Sure did," he replied easily. "Hey you wanna practice with me while the big boss isn't looking?"

"Uh, yeah," the young elf shrugged. "Don't wanna talk about it? Or is it classified?"

"Both, I guess," Varanthas lunged at him. 

The young elf parried with his shield. "Damn, you got power. Please don't let whatever happened out on me!"

"Aww, don't worry. I don't bite.. much."

"Ew, that's so cheesy."

Varanthas laughed as he parried his strike. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Thenerion, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Varanthas Sunmourn. If you really hate me you can just use my last name all the time."

Thenerion laughed awkwardly and threw a curious look over his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who he was looking at. 

"Yeah, like that guy."

"You guys got history?"

"Not much," he replied evasively. "How is he as a captain?"

"Strict as hell. All we ever do is drill," Thenerion complained. "He never lets us get wasted either."

"That's rough."

"Less talking, more work," Kayn bellowed from somewhere behind him.

"See what I mean?" Thenerion asked under his breath.

Varanthas made a face. "He needs to get laid."

Thenerion gave him a shrewd look that made him raise his eyebrows. "Bet you'd like to help with that."

Varanthas spluttered and let out a startled bark of laughter. Thenerion grinned broadly and waggled his eyebrows. "Am I right or what?"

"I'm no masochist," Varanthas let out a forced chuckle. "That guy's as straight as a sun rod."

"Hm, I see. Can't be helped then," Thenerion shrugged casually. "Let's change the subject. He's giving us the evil eye. I, for one, don't want latrine cleaning duty."

Varanthas decided that not being a captain anymore had its benefits, for example he could now go to the mess hall with his new squadmates and talk freely while drinking some moon juice. At least until Kayn was gone, then somebody broke out the smuggled liquor. He didn't remember much of the rest of the night when he woke up with a headache for the ages. What was notably different was the bed he found himself in. The red haired elf next to him was also new. Varanthas blinked and frowned, trying to remember his name. He was not in Kayn's squad, that much he was certain of. He was pretty sure the raven haired elf would murder him if he was. Slowly so as not to disturb him he peeled out from under the covers and got up. A slow smirk curled his lips when he looked down at the bare muscular back of his conquest. It put a spring in his step when he left the unfamiliar quarters and made his way through the keep. Considering how quiet it was it had to be the early hours of the morning. He resisted the urge to whistle a tune as he headed for their bedroom.

Thankfully he knew just how far he could open the door before the hinges started to squeak. He slipped through the narrow gap and closed it carefully before the ray of light could wake any of the others. When he turned around and headed towards bed, two small green points of light stopped him in his tracks. Kayn was awake and staring directly at him. Varanthas let out a quiet sigh and ran a hand through his long mussed hair. 

"You're late," Kayn hissed in a low voice.

"Or early. Depends how you look at it," he replied cheerfully.

Kayn's eyes ran over his bare chest, which reminded him that he forgot his shirt. When the other elf's eyes narrowed on a point somewhere on his left shoulder he glanced down and found a set of bruising lovebites there. When he looked back at Kayn he couldn't help but smirk.

"Busy evening," he stated smugly.

"Don't be late for training or I'll have your hide," Kayn snapped angrily and promptly turned his back on him. 

Varanthas chuckled and climbed the steps to his bed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gradually he began to adjust to his new position as one of Kayn's underlings. After that first one night stand he decided to bury his feelings for him, certain that it was for the best. There were more than enough willing elves to busy himself with. It worked out wonderfully since Kayn began to relax around him when he didn't make any further advances. One could even go so far as to say they began to get along better. The taller elf seemed to realize he was serious about getting better and was willing to make concessions, such as letting him dual wield during training. The first time he sparred with his squadmates without the shield weighing him down, Kayn's eyes had nearly bugged out of his head.

"Whoa whoa, I yield!" Thenerion yelled from where he was cowering behind his shield.

Varanthas landed gracefully and sheated his blades. With some satisfaction he noticed that he'd successfully demolished his fifth shield. He really hated those ugly things. Thenerion tossed the battered remains of his shield to the side and stared at him.

"You were holding back all this time?" He asked reproachfully. 

"Sorry Neri," Varanthas smirked. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Pfah, scare me!" Thenerion threw his hands up and turned around. 

He chuckled and glanced at the rest of his squad, who looked a mix of betrayed and awed. Then his eyes landed on Kayn, who looked like he was filled with unholy glee for some reason. 

"How about you, Kayn? Wanna go for a round?" He asked.

"No, you have proven your point. Though I do wonder.." 

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side as he approached the taller elf. 

Much to his secret satisfaction, he didn't tense. Kayn narrowed his eyes in thought. 

"I have not forgotten that time you beat me," he stated with a tiny smirk. "I want a rematch."

"Oh? Right now?" 

"Unless you are tired?"

"Of course not," Varanthas grinned and accepted the waterskin from Thenerion. "Ready when you are."

"Whoa, you're ready to go again? After an hour of bashing our heads in?" The younger elf stared openly. "You're a beast, Sunmourn."

Varanthas cackled. "If I had a copper for every time someone told me that!"

"Eugh," he scrunched his face up and grabbed the skin from him before taking a swig himself. "Too much information."

Kayn moved inside the sparring area after stripping his shirt off. Varanthas pinched his arm to stop himself from staring and very firmly reminded himself that he was trying to build a rapport with Kayn. He used his own discarded shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and joined him. 

"Thenerion, give us the go."

"Right. On your marks, ready, set, go."

It became immediately clear that Kayn must have practiced like a devil after his loss. Varanthas had quite the trouble while grappling with him. It was not so much Kayn's strenght, which was remarkable of course, but rather that he seemed to have lost all hesitation to touch him. It was having a rather adverse effect on his concentration so it was only a matter of time until he slipped up.

"How's this for a change," Kayn panted triumphantly after he managed to pin him to the floor. 

Varanthas, who was pretty much lying on his back with a lap full of Kayn, needed a moment to formulate a response. 

"It appears you have bested me," he managed diplomatically. 

He couldn't even be mad about it. Kayn was looming over him, caging in his legs with his own, pinning his wrists to the floor with a triumphant look. He desperately tried to will down the erection he could feel growing. If only Kayn didn't look so pleased with himself he could've let it go. While he certainly wanted to get this over with before he could mortify Kayn, his pride was wounded by losing at something he was good at. In the end, pride won. Varanthas grinned sharply.

"Do you yield?" Kayn asked, staring at him with a smug look. 

"Unfortunately not," Varanthas replied smoothly.

Kayn looked surprised and pissed at his response. He clenched his jaw and bundled his strenght. He was not going to lose this, damn it. Varanthas pushed his hips up, accepting that it might piss Kayn off, and used the momentum to flip them around. Kayn blinked up at him, startled by the sudden reversal of their positions. Varanthas smirked from where he was sitting smack dab on Kayn's lap and pushing down on his lower arms. There was a good chance that the other elf had by now felt his half-hard dick, but he still had the excuse that these things happened during wrestling matches, okay? 

"Do you yield?" He asked with a playful grin. 

"Never," Kayn replied instantly, still staring intently at his face.

Varanthas shifted so he was sitting more on his knees besides Kayn's hips. He didn't want to spook him now that they were finally getting along. While he was shifting, he felt something strange under his ass. Something hot and hard that gave him pause. Kayn was now looking anywhere but at him, tense all over. It reminded him unpleasantly of the first days of their accquaintance, so much that he felt he had to intervene.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us," he said amiably. "Let's just call this a draw, eh?"

"I refuse," Kayn stated clearly. "I told you I'll never give up!"

"Aah Kayn," he sighed deeply. "So stubborn."

Kayn ground his teeth and strained against his hold despite the way the tips of his ears flushed pink. Varanthas stared at them, caught off guard by how cute that was. He let out a surprised oof when Kayn twisted out of his hold only to pin him to the ground again. He was breathing harshly and glaring at him as if to dare him to make a comment. Varanthas himself was breathing harder, staring up at Kayn with a faint grin. The way they were lying.. Kayn between his legs, which he had clamped around his waist to prevent them from getting caught again, his arms being pinned down besides his head. He could feel Kayn's hardness against his own and it was slowly driving him crazy. The pink flush spread from Kayn's ears to his cheeks and it was a fascinating sight combined with his fierce scowl. Varanthas felt like pushing his luck and rolled his hips experimentally, but besides a very pleasant sensation in his groin it did little to help his position. 

"Do you yield?" The strain was obvious in Kayn's voice.

"Mmh," Varanthas drawled and glanced at his pinned wrists. "It would seem you leave me no choice. You have improved quite a lot since our last match. Good job."

Strangely enough, that was what made Kayn's face flush an even deeper shade of pink. He made no motion to let him up either. Varanthas felt like he was going to explode if he had to hold still any longer. He unlocked his legs from Kayn's hips and let out a quiet hiss when their groins touched again. In response he could see a shudder run through Kayn. 

"Are you gonna let me up?" He asked quietly.

"Ye-yes of course," Kayn replied with wide eyes and let go as if he'd been burned.

Varanthas stood up and adjusted himself discreetly. Kayn took a little longer to get up and when he did his expression was completely, dangerously blank. Varanthas looked at his squadmates so he didn't have to see the inevitable happen. They were all staring at them with wide eyes, even Thenerion. 

"Holy shit," the young elf murmured in awe. 

"And that was that," he announced with a big grin. "Now it's your turn. I think I'm gonna go have a shower now, that floor is nasty."

Without looking at anyone or waiting for permission he hurried off towards the communal showers. There was no way he could've kept the act up any longer. Something was constricting his throat and he felt like he just couldn't get enough air. He sat down on one of the wooden benches in the changing room to pull off his boots. What happened was that he fucked up. He let Kayn know that yes, he wanted him. While he could've sworn that Kayn wanted him, too, it was just not gonna happen. Not at any point. Kayn was going to supress the hell out of whatever he felt and shun him again. That was what was going to happen. He'd just have to accept it, because Kayn was unwilling or unable to reciprocate his feelings. Varanthas paused, breathing deeply, before he stuffed his things into a locker and headed for the showers. The water was lukewarm, but he didn't care, scrubbing himself thoroughly. Especially his long hair needed the attention as bits of straw were stuck in it. It was heavy, reaching down to his hips and he loved it like that. Varanthas stared at the dull grey shower wall and slammed his fists against the crystal. Damn him. Why'd he have to fall for the most repressed asshole in all of Outland? Since yes, he realized miserably, there were now feelings involved. He leaned his head against the crystal wall and inhaled deeply. 

"Alright. Fuck that. I can do this," he muttered to no one in particular. "Easy as pie."

He jerked himself off quickly to take the edge off and finished his shower with the firm resolve to avoid wrestling matches with Kayn from now on. The raven haired elf in question was gone when he returned to their room, as were their other roommates. When he asked around he found that Kayn and the older officers had gathered for some sort of private dinner and it was probably going to take a while. A crazy idea grew in his mind. He practically never had the room to himself and he was desperate for some action, especially now that memories of their wrestling match kept fuelling his fantasies. So he ventured to the mess hall, sat with a group that had liquor and got himself nice and tipsy. Picking up a random good looking elves came easy to him, even while sober, and they were off heading towards the bedroom in no time. The ginger elf was built like a warrior and a bit on the rough side. He didn't waste much time in preparing him before he pushed in, which resulted in a slightly painful burn. Varanthas gradually relaxed as the pain turned into pleasure and rested his forehead on his arms while the taller elf rammed inside him. He closed his eyes and imagined a different elf in his stead, tall and dark haired with handsome features. He lifted his ass up further as he felt his orgasm building up and began to stroke his dick back to full hardness. He glanced back at the taller elf, panting when he hit that special spot that made his toes curl in exctasy. 

"Ahhh, harder," he moaned as he pushed back against him. 

"Oh shit, yeah," the elf panted and tightened his grip on his hips. 

Their bunk bed squeaked from the force of his thrusts and Varanthas vaguely hoped no one was going to walk in on them until after he came, at least. It wouldn't take long now, he felt it curl at the base of his spine. He leaned heavily on his forearms and panted open-mouthed with pleasure as he felt it building up, fire curling through his belly. 

"Shit, I'm gonna come," the elf gasped as his thrusts became faster.

"Sh- ngh, yeah, keep going, yeah," he panted.

There was a squeak that didn't quite fit into the cacophony of noise the bed made, but he was too far gone to care. He clenched his fists in the sheets as the elf gave a final, deep thrust hitting his spot and he came so hard his vision whited out for a moment. He dropped his face into the mattress and sighed with bliss. Suddenly he felt the other elf pull out, quicker than was pleasant, and scramble back in a hurry. His brows twitched in displeasure, but he didn't want to let go of the sweet afterglow just yet. Letting himself fall sideways he glanced up and promptly froze when he saw the ray of light coming through the open door. Standing there illuminated and wearing an expression of pure shock was none other than the object of his desires. Varanthas closed his eyes and groaned loudly. 

"Can't you knock?" 

He heard Kayn splutter while the ginger elf quickly pulled up his breeches and climbed off the bed as if demons were chasing him. He didn't even say goodbye before he slipped out of the room. Varanthas huffed and buried his face in his pillow, feeling too tired and fucked out to care about the mess on his sheets. He threw a corner of his blanket over himself before he turned to face the wall. 

"You were-! How-! Why did-"

"Let's just not, okay?" He said impatiently. 

"You let that grunt, a mere footsoldier, take you like a woman!" He finally burst out, sounding hilariously outraged.

"Yeah," he shrugged, still facing the wall. 

"How can you let just anyone-"

"Kayn. Shut up. It was just a bit of fun. It's nothing special."

"Hn," Kayn snorted. "I should have known."

"What, Kayn?" He finally turned around, feeling the stirrings of anger. 

The raven haired elf looked furious, confused and shocked, but thankfully not disgusted. So he merely stretched languidly, letting just a corner of the blanket cover his privates, and grinned lazily. 

"I'm just that irresistible. It would be unfair to deprave my admirers of all this," he said and gestured down to his toned body. 

Kayn's eyes followed his gestures before they snapped back to his face. He visibly seemed to shake himself out of it before schooling his features into a blank mask again.

"I see," he stated and sat down on his bed.

Varanthas waited, but when nothing else came he laid back down and let out a disappointed sigh. He should have known how this would go. Kayn was a stubborn bastard. Once he decided on a course of action there was no changing it. He'd known there was a small chance of getting walked in on, but he'd decided to take it. Perhaps he'd even secretly hoped that it would make a difference. It was all wishful thinking in the end. At least he got something out of this mess, he thought petulantly. Keeping his eyes closed he waited for his thoughts to calm down enough to slip into sleep and was so focused on it that he nearly missed the rustle down below. When he picked up the sounds of accelerated breathing and small, muffled gasps he screwed his eyes shut and buried his head under his pillow. This was just not fair.

The following weeks brought little change. The rumor mill churned as always, but Varanthas' days were filled with routine. No one expected it when a courir arrived with news from the Mechanar. Adventurers had boarded the ship and killed everyone on it. It sent a tremor through the ranks of soldiers. After the Botanica, this was their second heavy loss. Sarannis stopped coming over, having been ordered to defend the Arcatraz at all costs. While the third smaller ship outside the Eye was of no practical use to them, it contained various horrifically dangerous creatures that could pose a threat to them if released. In theory Kayn and his squad were now under the direct command of Kael'thas council. The reality was that they were on their own. Kayn proved to be a capable leader when he led them into battle with the groups of adventurers that kept testing the Eye's defenses and came out with no losses. His disillusionment with the Sin'dorei leadership grew in those uncertain weeks. At night he dreamed of dark, barren landscapes and the sinister glow of fel energy. It was no secret that his people were addicted to energy. Apparently the ship's supply of mana gems was dwindling. The supply officers grew stingy with the rations they doled out to the soldiers. The last time he went, he got a measly five crystals for an entire week. Pangs of withdrawal kept syphoning his concentration. The others didn't fare much better. It was like a deep seated hunger in his very bones, permeating his thoughts day and night. The mana crystals only kept him afloat, never fully satisfying his hunger. That and they reeked of unfiltered fel magic, but he was not at leisure to complain. 

The general mood of the ship darkened. Rumors of draconic punishments for under-hand dealing with mana gems reached his ears. Recruits who were caught pilfering the supply officer's stash disappeared without a word. Kayn did an admirable job of making sure none of his were involved in anything. Varanthas could tell he was tense and unhappy by the way he seemed lost in thought while they weren't training. Mana withdrawal had the unpleasant side effect of staving off his sexual desires, so he wasn't tempted to break their tenative peace at least. It was pure accident that they started having conversations after training. As he suspected, Kayn was almost frighteningly smart. It turned out he was very worried about his squad's need for mana and the limited supply. His opinion about their superiors was carefully veiled disdain. 

"They should never have let it come to this. Our supply routes are all but cut off. Losing those mana forges was a far worse blow than they let us know," he said as they sat together on his bunk bed.

Varanthas was aglow with pride at being allowed this far in his personal space, so he put on his very best behaviour. Which meant that he kept his hands to himself and a decent foot of space between them. 

"I wonder what they're gonna do about the mana gems. They're full of unrefined fel. There's no telling what it'll do to us."

"So you've noticed as well then," Kayn gave him a dark look. "We're not supposed to tell you this, but.. they are syphoning power directly from the Nether."

"What?" He stared at him in disbelief. "That's crazy! Are you certain?!"

Kayn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Yes. I think it's only fair to be truthful with you."

Varanthas frowned severly and suppressed a shiver. It had been two days since he ran out of mana gems. A cold had settled in him and it was hard to focus on anything. Kayn looked at him with worried eyes.

"We lost the Arcatraz last night. It was a surprise attack. Sarannis is dead."

Varanthas cursed empathetically and ran a hand through his hair. Kayn nodded and stared at the floor.

"It's only a matter of time now," he said softly. "Either they'll starve us out or they'll attack. There is no other option."

"So we are on the losing side, huh," he smiled bitterly. "It's hard to think we made all these sacrifices just to wait for the end in here."

The other elf remained silent. Varanthas felt the bone deep ache of hunger and leaned back against the wall. His consciousness started slipping again, but he felt too tired, too sick of it all to fight back in earnest. 

"Sunmourn, do you think- Hey! Sunmourn! Look at me!" Kayn appeared in his field of vision with a mighty scowl and roughly shook his shoulders.

Varanthas blinked sluggishly, feeling too tired to focus. The hands left him and moments later something hard was being pressed against his lips. He licked it experimentally and perked up when he tasted mana. Clamping down on it with his teeth he inhaled deeply, feeling the power course through him, renewing him. His concentration came back in a rush and he was able to see clearly again. 

"Sorry about that," he winced after he finished consuming the mana gem. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kayn muttered without looking at him. 

Varanthas smiled gratefully and knocked his shoulder against Kayn's. "You were saying?"

The taller elf straightened with a serious expression. He turned to face him head on. 

"What if there is a way out?" He asked carefully, gauging his reaction.

Varathas leaned towards him unconsciously, listening with intent. "What are you saying?"

"I heard a voice," Kayn growled with narrowed eyes as if to dare him to comment. "It spoke to me, before we were deployed here. There was a name it kept repeating. Illidan."

His eyes widened and he leaned back abruptly. This was some serious shit. "The Illidan? Stormrage?"

"Which other Illidan do you know?" Kayn hissed and qucikly glanced around. "Many of our forces deserted to join him at the Black Temple even before we got here. He promised them.. unimaginable power. Now we're sitting ducks in here. I, for one, do not intend to die yet."

"What do you propose?" He whispered eagerly. 

Kayn took a deep breath and composed himself. "We wait for the inevitable assault. During the chaos we might be able to escape."

"Ohoho, are you serious? I didn't peg you for the daredevil type."

"Do you have a better plan?" He deadpanned. "I thought so."

Varanthas chuckled and ran both hands over his face. "Light's sake Kayn. You're a crazy bastard. So am I, apparently."

"It's the only way," he replied with certainty. 

Varanthas patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when the apocalypse begins."

"Very funny," he heard him mutter.

Varanthas smiled to himself as he went to sleep. He dreamt of something confusing when he was roughly shaken awake. He blinked and glanced around to find Kayn's pale face staring at him.

"Get up," he hissed quietly. 

"What's going on Kayn?" He whispered back as he sat up, noticing that their quarters were empty.

"It's started."

Those words sent a cold shiver down his spine. He nodded curtly and grabbed his belongings, checking twice that his swords were tied securely to his belt. Kayn waited impatiently, throwing glances at the door. Together they jogged down the hallway, listening for the sounds of battle. When they reached the High Astromancer's hall, they saw the carnage first hand. The numbers of the invaders were smaller than theirs, but they all radiated power. Good elves, people he knew, were being slaughtered like cattle. It sent rage and grief through him, but Kayn's grip on his arm forced him to move. 

"Let's go," he spat angrily.

Varanthas glared at him, seeing how upset he really was. What they were doing was cowardly. Running and leaving the others to die. Bile rose up in his throat as they made their way through the mess, dodging swords and spells. They ran down the hallway and came upon a group of elves who were engaged in battle with the invaders. Trying desperately to hold them off and preventing them from joining the others. As they approached an elven soldier had her guts ripped out by an angry orc warrior. Varanthas cursed loudly and drew his blades. 

"What are you doing?" Kayn snapped quickly.

"Watch out, damn you!" He said and parried the pair of daggers that had been aiming for the pale elf's back. 

Kayn whirled around and attacked the troll rogue. Cursing he headed for the orc warrior, mindful of the mage's spells. It was an undead woman who emitted a horrible stench and shrieked with laughter every time she let loose a frostbolt. Varanthas cut off one of the Orc's tusks, which made him howl in pain and stumble back, enough for him to slip past and make short work of the surprised mage. The hallway was narrow and it was hard not to get pinned down. The other blood elf soldiers seemed boosted by the appearance of the two of them and fought harder. It was almost over when another group of adventurers rounded the corner. He glanced around for Kayn and found him disposing of the troll with a grim expression. There was a flash of light and one of the two remaining foot soldiers fell down.

"Retreat," he bellowed. "There has to be another way!"

A well placed arrow disposed of the other footsoldier. The adventurers looked grim as they headed towards them. Kayn took a step back and shot him a worried look. Varanthas could hear the shouts and sounds of battle die down in the chamber behind them. If they waited any longer the invaders would have them surrounded. At the same time he realized that they wouldn't get away fast enough. Well, not the two of them anyway. A small smile grew on his face. 

"Run, I'll hold them off," he told Kayn, who looked outraged.

"Sunmourn you fool," he said tensely. "Don't- Let's run."

Varanthas shook his head, feeling grim determination settle in his bones. "Think of it as me giving you a headstart."

"Idiot, you'll die," Kayn snapped and gripped his shoulder.

Varanthas grinned at him, feeling his heart lift at the way he looked so distressed and desperate. At least he'd die knowing that he meant something to him. He shrugged Kayn's hand off and drew his blades, smiling warmly. 

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you, Kayn. Go find your destiny."

"Damn you," Kayn snapped angrily, staring him down with frustration shining in his suspiciously wet eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn noble?"

He glanced at the advancing horde and back down at him. "This can't be the end. I won't allow it!"

"It's not up to you or me. Go now," he shoved him in direction of the great hall.

Kayn stumbled back with a wounded look. Varanthas smiled and turned his back on him, facing the invaders. All twelve of them. Shit. He laughed quitely. The battle was fierce and not over as quickly as he or the adventurers expected. He kept evading their blades, cutting down five of them before a dwarf's axe got him good. He went down coughing blood and trying desperately not to let his guts spill out of the gash in his belly. They adventurers muttered among themselves and, to his surprise, headed straight past him. Leaving me to die, he thought bitterly and winced in pain. He lifted his head and let his eyes roam over his fallen comrades, to check if any had potions, but no such luck. Finally he settled on staring at the ceiling, feeling his hot blood pour through the gaps in his fingers, and cursing the gods. Had he not suffered enough, or fought hard enough, to deserve a better fate? He hoped that Kayn at least would make it out alive. He had to believe that. Kayn was strong and clever, he would survive. He closed his eyes with a grin, savoring the memory of his distress and unwillingless to leave him behind. It was the first time he experienced something like that. He'd gladly die knowing that he would be remembered. Light and graceful footsteps thuddered down the hallway. Varanthas frowned and opened one eye.

"Oh Light no, don't-" he heard a familiar voice mutter.

Both of his eyes opened when he saw a rumpled, cut up Kayn kneel down by his side. 

"Kayn," he put as much disapproval as he could in his voice.

Kayn's eyes widened as he looked him over. "You're still alive? Damn, you're tougher than you look."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't very well let you sacrifice yourself for me," he muttered and searched his pockets. 

"I believe I did," he sighed, feeling the surge of energy fade again. 

"Don't say that. Here, drink this potion. I'm going to get you bandaged up and then we're going to Shadowmoon Valley."

"Kayn," he protested weakly, but the taller elf pressed a vial against his lips until he drank. "Eugh!"

The taller elf watched him like a hawk while he swallowed the bitter liquid. Varanthas smiled a bit.

"I don't think a potion will fix this hole in my gut. Thank you, anyway."

"Yeah, but I have runecloth bandages," Kayn retorted gently, showing him the pink cloth. 

"Stop," he coughed. "Stop wasting your time here. I'm dying."

"Not if I can help it," Kayn replied through clenched teeth. 

Varanthas felt himself begin to slip and didn't protest when he lifted his torso a little to tie the bandages around his middle. Kayn's face was paler than usual, his eyes utterly focused on the task at hand. His hands were trembling slightly. He could feel his heart swell with emotion and, by the way Kayn looked at him, failed to hide it.

"Kiss me goodbye?" He asked quietly.

He saw his nostrils flare. "No. Oh for- don't look at me like that. I'm getting you another potion, hold on."

"Kayn," he called weakly. "At least.. hold me while I go."

"I told you you're not going anywhere, Sunmourn. A little gut wound isn't going to change that. We will go to Shadowmoon together and join Lord Illidan. And then I want a rematch. A proper one, where both of us are at full power. That last one didn't count," he declared in a shaky voice that sounded completely wrong.

Varanthas huffed weakly. "Like wrestling me, do you?"

"I have never had a worthier opponent," he declared solemnly as he held another glowing red potion to his mouth. "Besides.. Varanthas, you.. No! Hold on, damn you! Don't go!"

He cracked one eye open with difficulty to find Kayn clutching him to his chest, looking heart-wrenchingly upset. 

"Don't go," he pleaded in a cracking voice.

"Kayn," he mumbled and rested his cheek against his warm chest as something warm dripped on his forehead. "Thanks.. for coming.. back for me."

"Please," he rushed out desperately, "Varanthas, I-"

"There," he mumbled.

He felt Kayn shift and follow his gaze. A large red vial caught his eye, having rolled out of a fallen soldier's pocket. It was corked and sealed with delicate golden filigree, marking it as a high-level healing potion. He felt Kayn inhale sharply and put him down gently before he practically lunged over. Varanthas opened his mouth when he pressed the cool glass against his lips and drank. It tasted disgustingly sweet, but potent. Immediately he felt refreshed as it reacted within him. Added with the runecloth bandages, he felt tingling all over his torso. 

"Oh thank the Light," Kayn sighed with palpable relief. 

He felt him lift his upper body on his lap as the magic did its work. Varanthas inhaled deeply and relaxed. He blinked in confusion when deep black hair appeared in his field of vision. Kayn bent down over him so their foreheads were touching. Affection welled up in him and he raised a hand to run his fingers through the silky strands. 

"I owe you my life."

"So we're even," Kayn muttered and shifted back. 

He wrapped his arms around his torso from under his arms and lifted him into a sitting position. Varanthas exhaled and felt Kayn rest his forehead between his shoulderblades, still wrapped around him. 

"Gave you quite a scare, huh?" He murmured and touched his bandaged gut. 

Kayn muttered a response against his skin before he sat back and stood up with a blank look. Varanthas accepted his hand to pull him up and examined the hallway. It seemed the adventurers hadn't looted the bodies yet, which could only mean they intended to come back later. 

"Let's go," Kayn stated, voice back to its usual confident tone.

Varanthas nodded and took a step, only to wince in pain. It seemed the wound was far from healing fully yet. The taller elf was by his side in an instant and put his arm around his shoulder. 

"Can you walk?" He asked with a sidelong glance.

"I'll manage," he bit out.

 

Manage they did. Through a series of extremely lucky coincidences they managed to escape from the Eye and get on their way to Shattrath. Kayn procured disguises for them as soon as they set foot in Netherstorm, discarding their tags and all evidence linking them to Kael'thas' forces. Varanthas was in a completely unfair amount of pain, but he refused to admit to it. They made their way to Bladespire Mountains on foot, since Area 52 was swarming with adventurers and Shatari agents. At night, they curled up in rocky clefts and nooks, sharing body heat to keep warm. Eventually Kayn conceded to letting him sleep in his lap, folding himself around him in his sleep. They woke up tangled and faintly embarrassed, in Kayn's case. Varanthas was mostly focused on walking through the pain and the fever that was beginning to take hold of him. Kayn looked at him with worry, so he pretended to be fine. They made their way to a small grove called Ruuan Weald where a group of druids of the Cenarion Circle had set up camp. Varanthas was barely able to stand anymore when a night elf druidess set her eyes on him and let out an unladylike curse. Then everything happened very fast. They grabbed him and laid him down on a bunch of furs while she sent her apprentices to fetch herbs and water. All the while Kayn watched them like a hawk from where he refused to leave his side. When his eyes kept sliding closed the druidess began to chant over him, hands starting to glow green. 

"What are you doing?" Kayn demanded in broken Common. 

"He has a terrible fever and needs help. Cut those dirty bandages off," she ordered.

Kayn's eyes narrowed, but he obeyed and promptly sucked in a breath when he saw the infected wound beneath. The skin was red and oozing. Varanthas slipped off into feverish slumber, and so missed Kayn's furious panic and the way the druidess was busy, both healing him and keeping Kayn from strangeling everyone who approached them. It took a solid five hours until his fever died down and the wound began to look less fatal. Another druid took over when she went to rest. The next morning he woke up with only a slight soreness left where the wound used to be. Kayn was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, frowning in his slumber. He reached out unthinkingly and brushed a hand over his wrinkled forehead. 

"He cares a great deal about you," the druidess informed him with a slight smile. "A good man to have."

"Yes he is," he replied softly. "Thank you, milady."

"I did what had to be done," she replied graciously and handed him a glass of water. "Drink. The fever took a heavy toll."

Varanthas obeyed and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying in a dark tent illuminated by a few scented candles. The night elf druid wore a leather harness and a necklace of animal teeth, as well as a few herbs in her long blue hair. 

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Ruuan Weald. Your companion was dragging you here. I assume you come from Netherstorm," she replied calmly. "Worry not, you will not be judged by us here. Though it would be prudent to move on soon."

Varanthas swallowed and nodded his understanding. They would not be safe for long. When Kayn woke up he was grumpy and pretended to be annoyed at him for slowing them down. He bore his complaining with a grin and thanked the druidess profoundly. She allowed them to use a gryphon to get to Terrokkar forest, but no further. Varanthas settled on the saddle behind the taller elf and wrapped his arms around him with a smug look. Kayn was tense at first, but since he refrained from feeling him up he relaxed eventually. The air was almost unpleasantly cool as the large furry gryphon sailed through the clouds and down to Zangarmarsh, where the climate was warmer. Varanthas rested his head against Kayn's back and watched the strange alien landscape below them until the familiar mint green trees of Terrokkar came into view. The smell of wet soil and rotting leaves greeted him like an old friend. The gryphon let out a roar as it landed at the border to Shadowmoon, where the soil was already a bit darker. They looked across the river at the dark grey landscape as the creature took off. 

"We are finally here," Kayn mused. 

"Shadowmoon Valley." He shivered. "What a lovely place."

"Can you feel it?" The taller elf murmured absently. "The very soil is saturated with fel magic."

"Lovely," he repeated darkly and pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Let's go."

Hours later they arrived before the Black Temple. Demons guarded the entrance. Kayn went to speak to them while anxiety twsited his stomach into knots as he watched. They were granted an audience with Lord Illidan himself, who was completely different from what he expected. The massive, bulky night elf looked more demon than elf with his horns and cloven feet. There was an unmistakeable power radiating from him and Kayn seemed fascinated with it. Not that Varanthas would ever admit it, but he felt a little jealous. Lord Illidan assessed them and judged them worthy to begin training as Demon Hunters. 

In the months that followed Varanthas learned exactly what that meant. For every scrap of power he recieved, he had to give back of himself. His flesh, his eyes, his very soul. It all became saturated with fel magic. He could practically watch himself change under the influence of demonic energy. With every soul he consumed his power grew. It was a hellish bargain, but one that paid off handsomely. His skin, tan and sunkissed, turned into a deep reddish brown and in time became tough and leathery, growing protctive scales over his ribs and vulnerable parts. Horns began to sprout from his head and curve elegantly, much like Illidan's. Where his eyes used to be, twin spheres of burning fel sat now, allowing him the gift of spectral sight. He fashioned his own blindfold in the style of the Sin'dorei, with a gold cicle and red cloth. Kayn called him vain for it, using simple black cloth for himself. The taller elf kept his soft pale skin, though there were parts where the fel energy burst through in small fel green ruptures. He too had curved horns, which amused him to no end. Unsurprisngly he became one of Illidan's most loyal servants and quickly made it to his right hand man. 

There were other powerful demon hunters he met in his time there. A fellow Sin'dorei named Allari who wielded the Scythe of Souls and was generally a tough and fearsome woman. Sevis Brightflame, another blood elf who had a pleasant and easygoing nature. Three night elves, called Kor'vas Bloodthorn, a young and weirdly chipper girl, Jace Darkweaver, older and perpetually occupied with his books and devices, as well as Cyana Nightglaive, who only narrowed her eyes at them. They were Illidan's core servants and the most powerful of his Demon Hunters.   
It was them who were entrusted with recovering the Sargerite Keystone from a remote demon world. Illidan had looked at him as the others ran into the portal he opened. He told him that to fail was to let all worlds burn. Varanthas nodded, because he understood. As he hurtled through the portal, he also understood that by adressing him directly, Lord Illidan wanted to instill a sense of duty in him. Kayn led the assault officially, but it was him who rode out to face the legion head on time and time again to achieve decisive victories in their invasion. It was him who opened the portals to let their allies arrive. It was him who faced Sevis Brightflame as he told him there had to be a final sacrifice. Varanthas understood his duty. 

"Nothing is more important that the Legion's destruction," he intoned through clenched teeth as Sevis stared at him dubiously. "I want you to sacrifice me."

"Are you certain?" Sevis asked, aghast. "You are more important to the success of the mission than I am. If I were to sacrifice myself instead-"

"No, Sevis. I am certain. Sacrifice me," Varanthas demanded.

The red haired elf nodded solemnly and drew his warglaives. He stood proud, accepting his fate. A mere half a year ago he would've balked at the prospect of dying for 'the cause', but he hadn't known back then. The sheer extent of the threat they faced far exeeded his sense of self-preservation. If dying here on this remote legion world meant that Azeroth survived, then he would gladly give his life. Sevis stared at him and gave him a slow nod. He nodded back and kept his arms relaxed, chest bare. They had been prepared for this possibility.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain," he yelled and spun around. "The Legion will fall!"

The impact of his warglaives was harsh and fast. He didn't have time to react before his consciousness slipped away. When he came to, the world was shades of grey. Varanthas paused and beheld his surroundings. Still on Mardum, that cursed legion world. Feeling the pull of his own corpse, he headed up a long narrow path through burning pits of felfire. A familiar voice spoke to him.

"Interesting. It would appear that you, like me, have an immortal demon soul. You cannot truly die. Now go find your corpse while there is still time, and bring me that Keystone!" Lord Illidan commanded.

Varanthas headed up the ramp and towards the portal, which Sevis had kindly activated before running off to rejoin the others. He worried briefly what Kayn would say to his apparent demise. Then he came upon his body, lying on the dusty ground with two large gashes in the chest. Sloppy work; he'd have to reprimand Sevis later. Instinctively he felt what he had to do next so he laid down on the ground where his body rested, closed his eyes and felt immediately in excruiciating pain. With a deep groan he sat up and inspected the bleeding gashes on his chest. At least now he knew that his hardened skin was not enough to ward off warglaives. Some of his ribs felt broken and there was some internal bleeding.   
Thankfully he'd pilfered legion healthstones on his solo missions before and quickly swallowed a few. They left an unpleasant aftertaste of sulphur in his mouth, but mended his wounds instantly. Now back on track he summoned his demonic felsaber and rode towards Inferno Peak, a very active and foreboding looking volcano, where the Illidari established their basecamp. The tension lines on Kayn's face disappeared when he rode into camp. It was the only outward sign that Sevis had already made his report. There was too much to do and not enough time to talk beyond basic orders and reports. Varanthas kept moving and fighting throughout the next two days. It was Allari who sat him down after defeating a Fel Lord in some dank cavern and made him eat his provisions. 

"Jeez Varanthas. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She rolled her eyes, which made the uncovered felflames dance. "Eat something. You are not the only capable demon hunter we have."

"Just the most efficient, I know," he replied with a grin and quirk of his eyebrows.

"Tsk. Think of the Commander. You shouldn't worry him so. We can't afford distractions," she muttered and pretended to be polishing her scythe next to him.

Varanthas sent a subtle glance in Kayn's direction. The taller elf was talking to Jace, who kept a hand on his nether crucible while he spoke. 

"He doesn't look worried," he replied softly.

"Ah, you should have seen his face after Sevis reported your death. We were worried for a few minutes. For poor Sevis, that is."

Varanthas chuckled and crumbled the wrapping paper of his snack before he tossed it into the nether. 

"I'm sure he was merely worried about his score. After all I'm one point in the lead."

"Hn," Allari snorted. "If you say so."

"Yeah, come on. We have to get back to work. Gardouun hasn't reported in for too long. I'll have to go looking for him."

"That disgusting broken wretch probably got himself killed," she sneered under her breath.

"Ah ah ah, we're all allies here," he chided softly and scanned the horizon. "You'd do well to remember that."

"Of course," she sighed and saluted.

Varanthas blinked in bemusement before he headed to the front once more. They did that more and more often lately. Salute and report to him. The Illidari deferred to power and power alone. Before he had consumed all these demon souls, that used to be Kayn. Varanthas smirked and regarded his clawed hands. Fel energy coursed through him, stronger and more potent than ever before. The more lesser demon souls he consumed, the stronger he grew. It enabled him to fight demon commanders with ease and take their souls in turn. When he returned to the camp all eyes were on him. He taught the others the fel secrets he learned, making them stronger. It was equal parts to ensure their success and their loyalty to him. Varanthas never forgot that he was just as much of a Commander as Kayn, even when the other had briefly outranked him. Finally getting to lead again was freeing. The biggest surprise had to be that Kayn did not fight him over it. He instructed their troops and made sure everything ran smoothly, but he never objected to Varanthas' sudden rise in power. In fact, he gradually transferred his leadership to him. After the battle for the Keystone he pulled him in front of the assembled demon hunters in the belly of the legion spaceship and addressed the crowd.

"We have made it this far, we will see the mission through! It is time to return to the Black Temple!" He roared, briefly manifesting his wings.

The crowd joined his battle cry. He felt proud beyond words that they made it this far. After activating the portal and stepping though, however, the next surprise awaited them.

"The master has fallen! Avenge him!" Kor'vas screamed when they saw the fallen body of their Lord.

They charged at the Wardens, but the legendary Maiev Shadowsong was among them. They'd already lost before the battle began. The Illidari spent the next seven years imprisoned within green crystals, unable to move or breathe, within the depths of the Warden's Vault..

Needless to say, he didn't expect to be freed from his prison by the very Warden who brought them here. Maiev needed their help, as unhappy as she was about it. Varanthas stretched and inhaled deeply. Noticing the two other crystal prisons within the room, he wasted no time in smashing them. Seeing Kayn again after all this time sent a warm rush through his chest. Not so much the sight of Altruis the Sufferer. 

"Why did you let that one free?" Kayn complained after he caught his warglaives. "He betrayed us!"

Varanthas cracked his neck and shrugged listlessly. "There is strenght in numbers. The warden was desperate enough to free us, so the situation must be dire."

"It's been a long time, Kayn. Varanthas," Altruis nodded curtly at them and had the audacity to smile a little. 

Varanthas pushed down his instintual unease at the presence of the one who betrayed their order. Losing those three instructors had been quite a blow, but he wasn't as broken up over it as Kayn, who had closer ties to them. The ebon haired elf frowned. Altruis raised his hands in defeat and deftly caught the glaives he tossed him.

"Let's go assess the damage, shall we?"

They left their prison chamber and came upon pandemonium. Demons streamed into the vault from countless portals. The Wardens had their hands full in just fighting off their assault. Even so, they were gravely outnumbered without the demon hunters' aid. 

"I'm gonna free the others," he told Kayn in a low voice before he addressed Altruis as well. "You two go deal with the demons north and south of here. I can sense that they are strong."

"So many years of imprisonment has left us weak. You should go feast on demon souls to regain your strenght," Altruis advised him with a small smile.

"Hm, you know you're right," Varanthas looked hungrily at the hordes of felguards below them. 

"Hurry up," Kayn snapped, sounding somewhat pissed. 

Varanthas quirked a grin at him, which seemed to mollify him a little before he stormed at the invading demons. It felt so good to finally feast on souls again. Their strenght suffused every fibre of his body and re-awakened his senses. When he met up with Kayn and Altruis again, the both of them appraised him quietly. The warden Maiev was with them, looking agitated as they stood before a warded gate.

"Gul'dan couldn't have gotten in there. One of my wardens has betrayed me!" 

"I too am familiar with betrayal," Kayn stated pointedly. 

Within they came face to face with the hunchbacked orc warlock and a fel-infused warden. Varanthas knew neither of them, but he could sense their power. They kidnapped Illidan's corpse and escaped through a portal, but not after summoning two towering Mo'arg brutes. The battle was brutal and Varanthas switched between assaulting the towering demons, while Kayn and Altruis kept shouting at each other. It was apparent that there was a ton of unresolved conflict and tension between them and he didn't know how to feel about that. It was mainly about Illidan and how Altruis betrayed them all, but mostly about their differing views about the direction their leader had taken them in. Kayn rarely got this upset at anybody and he'd never heard him sound like that before. Like he'd been betrayed by his girlfriend or something. It pissed him off unintentionally and he delivered a series of punishing strikes to the demons that had them roaring in pain. When it was done he tore the souls of their lifeless bodies and consumed them. 

"Ahh, that was some potent magic," he licked his lips with satisfaction. 

Neither of the other two demon hunters paid him any mind. They were engaged in yet another argument. From the frown lines on Kayn's face and his posture alone he could tell this was serious. They both started running out of the prison chamber without waiting for him. Varanthas felt somewhat rejected as he trudged behind them. Not even slaying a dangerous looking inquisitor demon and consuming his potent soul could lift his spirits. He climbed on a feltbat and hitched a ride upstairs. Curse the wardens and their love for elevators anyway. When he made it into the next chamber he came upon a strange scene. Kayn and Altruis were duelling each other in front of a shimmering pool while Kor'vas yelled at them from the sidelines. 

"Thank goodness you're here," she exclaimed when she spotted him. "This is serious. Their core ideals are in direct conflict. I fear they will take this duel to the death.“

"Dear sweet Kor'vas, I think you're right," he said as he watched them slice at each other. 

"Varanthas, you must stop this argument before the damage is irreparable. Kayn and Altruis must be reminded of their common bonds. Remind them what it meant to fight under Lord Illidan. Remind them why we took the demon hunter's path.“

Varanthas scratched his neck as he watched them both sustain minor cuts. "This is stupid," he stated flatly. 

Kor'vas winced and sighed. "I know, but as leader of the Illidari in Lord Illidan's absence, you must make a decision. Who shall you recruit as your second-in-command?"

Varanthas' head whipped around to stare at her. "You mean I have to pick one? This won't end well. We can't afford to lose either of them. Dammit."

"Kayn or Altruis. You can only choose one. The chosen individual shall become your personal champion, and their ideology will color our decisions for the Illidari going forward. No matter who is chosen, our mission remains unchanged. We must recover Illidan and defeat the Legion,“ Kor'vas stated matter of factly. 

He shifted on his feet as the two demon hunters finally noticed him. He had no doubt they had heard their conversation and were waiting for his final verdict now. He swallowed thickly, because this choice was far from easy. Of course he knew of their master's increasingly ruthless methods and he couldn't agree with all of them. The fact that Kayn refused to even talk about it, chosing to follow Illidan blindly rather than to question, troubled him. There had to be a different way, one that didn't make the Illidari look like murderous heathens. On the other hand, he was absolutely certain that to chose Altruis as his second in command would mean losing Kayn. It was a direct conflict between his principles and the man he loved. He hesitated. A confused, alarmed look grew on Kayn's face as he stared openly at him. Varanthas fought with himself, dreading the choice he had to make. He let out a deep unhappy sigh and opened his mouth. 

"I'm sorry-," he began with a heavy heart.

Suddenly the air shifted. His senses went haywire from one moment to the next, stunning him into silence. Power, raw and ancient, flooded the chamber. He craned his neck up when he picked up movement from the shadowed ceiling. There was a rustle and flap as the shadows moved. A pair of burning fel green eyes pierced the dark. Slowly, a winged figure descended. It was a kaldorei female, that much he could make out. She didn't look like any elf he'd ever seen before. Her skin was deep purple and looked tough and scaly like his own. Long black hair hung loosely around her. Her narrow face bore many nicks and scars from battles past. The unsmiling elf was without a doubt one of theirs. The wings on her back dissipated as soon as she landed gracefully on the floor. The glowing fel green tattoos that covered her naked torso in broad stripes seemed to pulse with power, which meant that they were straining to contain the fel energy inside. The elf wore a simple pair of breeches that were threadbare in places. No shoes covered her feet and she wore a simple black linen bra. Kor'vas let out a sharp gasp, which made him look at her spooked expression. Sharp black claw-like nails clicked on the floor as she walked up to them, movements smooth like a cat.

"It can't be," the young elf whispered in shock.

"Altruis," he voice was rough and hoarse as she addressed the blue haired elf. 

"Nerveen," he replied reverently, smiling like he'd just recieved a present.

The blue haired demon hunter held out his right hand, palm facing up. Nerveen inclined her head as they clasped forearms. When he glanced at Kor'vas she looked absolutely stunned, mouth forming a small o. They took a step back after staring at each other in a wordless exchange before she addressed their small group as a whole.

"Altruis shall be my right hand. You, young one. I have watched your progress through the Vault and I must say I'm impressed."

Varanthas smiled hesitantly at her words and inclined his head. 

"You shall be my left hand. Take your elf as your second in command."

He blinked several times. "What just happened?"

"Shhh," Kor'vas hissed. "Don't question her, just do as she says!"

"Very well," he told Nerveen. 

Nerveen looked briefly satisfied before she turned to head up the stairs. Altruis followed her without prompting, looking absolutely happy. Kayn didn't look at him as they headed after them side by side. More and more guilt welled up inside his chest the longer they did not speak to each other. 

"You hesitated," the raven haired elf finally burst out accusingly. 

"Kayn-"

"You would have chosen him, wouldn't you?" Kayn was staring at him with misery written all over his face. 

"Kayn, I-"

"Spare me your lies," the taller elf grunted, staring straight ahead again. "I didn't expect you of all people to betray me."

"I didn't betray you!" He protested immediately. "If you'd just let me finish!"

When they reached the upper levels he immediately felt the presence of a powerful eredar lord. It must have sensed their approach in return as it started to taunt them. 

"This fiend is all that stands between us and freedom," Nerveen growled. "We shall feast on its soul! ILLIDARI! ATTACK!"

While the battle itself was brutal since the eredar knew powerful magic, the dark skinned night elf evaded all of its attacks, single handedly keeping his focus without flinching. Altruis and the rest of them attacked from the sides. It took half an hour before the towering eredar finally died. It's soul was powerful and almost made him overflow when he fed on it. The other Illidari who didn't get to feast as much as him before stumbled over their own feet to get their share. Above them all, Nerveen hovered in midair. She seemed to draw the darkness to her from every corner of the room. With sudden, startling clarity he realized that she could have beaten the demon lord on her own. 

"We have done it, Illidari! Freedom is ours!" Altruis shouted as he rushed for the stairs.

The Illidari ran after him, weapons drawn. Varanthas blinked when they arrived outside the vault, on a hostile, greyish island. From there he had a spectacular view on the larger island beyond. A dark blue raven descended from the sky and landed in front of Nerveen. It transformed into a silver haired human in blue robes. 

"Greetings Illidari," he called. "I am Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. The Legion has begun its invasion of our world. Across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, brave defenders are answering the call to arms. However, they will ultimately fail without your aid. You Illidari were uniquely trained as weapons against the Legion. I only ask that you come with me to Dalaran. Further instructions await you there.“

"Very well," Nerveen growled, her deep voice resonating with curiosity. "We will accept your invitation. Take us there."

"Excellent, I will open a portal to the city. Just a moment," he said and made a motion with his staff. 

Nerveen turned her head to glance at the crowd of demon hunters and nodded towards the portal. 

"Onward. Our fate awaits us," she commanded.

The Illidari were welcomed into the city, albeit warily. Nerveen and Altruis went to talk with the Archmage, but not before tasking him with overseeing the construction of an outpost on a small floating island besides the city. Kayn was still not looking at him as he bellowed orders. Jace Darkweaver started settling up the foundations for a portal. It was getting dark outside as they waited for him to finish setting up his devices. Varanthas sat down by the edge of the island and let his gaze wander over these foreign lands. 

"Commander?" Allari asked from behind him. "We're almost done. Just give us the word and we will sacrifice some captured demons to power the portal. Jace managed to establish a connection to Matron Mother Malevolence on the Fel Hammer."

"Excellent," he replied tiredly. "Just kill them and be done with it."

"Your lives are forfeit!" Allari shouted behind him. The sounds of warglaives meeting flesh followed. "You need to rip open the portal, Commander."

He made a face at her overly gentle tone and stood up. Malevolence's projection was giving him curious looks from Jace's transmitter. 

"Just a tiny rip in reality should do fine, my dear," she said in her usual sultry voice.

Varanthas went to the portal foundation and concentrated. Channeling the secret magics taught to him by Illidan, he readied his glaives and tore through reality. A greenish rift appeared and was promptly held in place by the portal foundations, which hissed to life instantly. 

"Well done! Lovely work as always!" Malevolence cheered. "Now you can rejoin us on the ship! You'll love the changes we made."

"I'm sure," he replied hollowly and joined the assembled demon hunters in stepping through. 

The Fel Hammer was just as he remembered it. Only now it was adorned with Illidari banners and heaps of resources. Coilskar naga were working along shivarra and broken. It was a bizarre lot, united by a singular goal under a singular leader. Oh yes, they had to get Illidan back somehow. Preferably sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really only posting this because I'm paranoid about losing the files on my computer. Happened once, don't need it again. Apologies if the story doesn't seem very refined. Will update once I've tailored it to its final form.


End file.
